


Morgue

by anamiii



Series: Spooky OQ [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, DragonOutlawQueen, F/M, Multi, Outlawqueen - Freeform, Spooky OQ, Work sex, corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Day 5 Prompt - CorpseRobin wants to get frisky at work, Regina isn't so quick to get in.





	Morgue

Regina had been cleaning up the table she had just been working on when Robin came in with a look on his face that Regina knew all too well.

“Nope. Turn around, go back to work,” she stated turning back to what she was doing. 

“Aw, come on. No one’s here. You can’t tell me you’ve never fantasized about doing it at work, babe.” He pouted, walking towards her, hoping the charm, she found ever so irresistible, would work for  him this time. 

She gave him a look, raising her eyebrow. “Robin, as much as I love when you wear your old uniform to bed, having sex at my place of work has never NEVER crossed my mind.”

“Why not?”

She gaped at him and pointed around the room. “We are not doing it in my morgue.”

“You’re the medical examiner, I don’t think corpses faze you very much, my love.” He wrapped his arms around her waist. As much as she was protesting anything further, she was never one to push away affection.

“I’m not having sex on the same table that I cut open these dead bodies. Robin, come on, even you wouldn’t find that sexy.”

“You’re right,” he sighed. “However, I happen to know the ME has her own office and that desk of yours definitely needs to be christened.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him, not saying anything, so he continued, “I’ll make it worth your while, whatever you want, I’ll do it.”

She bit her lip, how could she be considering this, it was crazy. But he’d gotten her to do crazy things in the past. How many times had they come close to getting caught, too many to count. She should just stop this, but her assistant was at lunch and not expected back anytime soon. It had been a lighter day, too. “I want…” She started, shaking her head at the excited look that crossed his face, “drunken noodles from that Thai place I like and you’re on dishes for the next month.”

His eyes widen, “You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope. Take it or leave it,” she deadpanned, turning back to finish cleaning her table. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll do it.”

“Perfect.” She smirked and held out her hand for him as they walked out of the morgue and towards her office at the other end of the hall. “Too bad Mal isn’t in town,” she stated as they entered her office. 

“Yeah, she wouldn’t have let it get all the way to dishes for a month before getting you to say yes.”


End file.
